deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella vs Jigglypuff
description it's a battle of pink as stella of the angry birds takes on jigglypuff the pink pokemon intro wiz: pink it is a common color for fictional female characters boomstick: and male too weird wiz: anyway these two prove that sometimes pink is a strong color stella the pink angry bird boomstick: and jigglypuff the pink singing pokemon he's wix i'm boomstick wiz: and it;s our job to see analyze their armor weapons and skills to see who would win.. a beath battle stella wiz: on a remote island there lived a flock of birds these birds lived in hamony boomstick: that is until the pigs showed now the pigs seemed good at first but little did they know the pigs had other plans wiz: the pigs stole their eggs and planned to have them to eat boomstick: so as you know the birds got angry and decided to fight the pigs wiz: who was one of these birds? boomstick: stella the pink bird wiz: stella is a cute little pink bird who is kinda independant and can tumble buildings over boomstick; stella is a master of speed and will gain speed when she flaps her wings wiz: other then that she has a transfomers mode of arcee bommstick: what when was that? wiz: angry birds transformers boomstick: that doesn't exists *shows clips from angry birds transformers* boomstick: holy crap that is awesome! shut up and take my money! wiz: anyway stella also has a bubble wand but never used it in battle but she did use it to fool the pigs into thinking it was an egg boomstick: despite this she is kinda ordinary wiz: yeah you see stella has no special abilities but she has also defeated an evil former friend turned evil queen named gale boomstick: and moire famously she had defeated the pigs with the other angry birds wiz: plus with that temper she might as well be a fiery pink bird with one heck of a temper Jigglypuff wiz: out of all the pokemon this one can be ruthless boomstick: and who is this pokemon? wiz: none other the jigglypuff jigglypuff: jiggly! boomstick: what that pink little ball thing? wiz: yep you see jigglypuff has the slap attack rollout and of course the sleep song which puts people to sleep boomstick: oh no not that! wiz: it's okay wiz she is fictitious anyway jigglypuff can also grow big when she gains the smash ball boomstick: holy crap that is awesome! wiz: that being said she not without her flaws for you see whenever people fall asleep she get's angry and draws on the person's face boomstick: dang! wiz: also jigglypuff can be popped in the puff out attack and her sleep attack didn't work on beedrill in the legend of raikou special boomstick: not to mention she is also kinda irritable wiz: despite this she is one tough mamma jamma wait who wrote this boomstick: i'd tell you but modesty forbids wiz: boomstick! jigglypuff: jigglypuff! pre battle wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a....death battle! battle the island stella is seen walkign when she sees a pokeball she then taps it and jigglypuff comes out suddenly jigglypuff sings her song and stella falls asleep jigglypuff get's mad and draws on her face when she wakes up she motices and get's angry stella: oh that is it your going down! jigglypuff: jiggly! announcer: FIGHT! stella then launched at jigglypuff and jigglypuff used rollout which knocked stella back a bit stella then flew at jigglypuff and kncoked her back a bit jigglypuff then used puff out making flying up stella: dang i wish i could fly then stella got an idea stella: wait i got it with that being said she grabbes the sling shot and launched at jigglypuff and launches at her jigglypuff went down to the ground was bruised her pretty bad jiggly then saw something,,, a smash ball jigglypuff then grabbed it and did he final smash growing and this caused stella to go in shock she tries to run but couldn't luckily she still had her slingshot and launched herself at and popped her in a cartoony fashion she was turned back to normal stella then grabbed her by her claws and launched her into a building jigglypuff screamed as she was slammed into a building and and was squashed but the falling rubble stella: now that is what i call a samshing good time she said with a laugh and winked at the audience results ko! stella is seen flying away as the pigs look at her confused boomstick: poor jigglypuff never saw it coming wiz: while jigglypuff is fast stella is faster especially when launched from a slingshot boomstick: plus like we said she can be popped which makes a good advantage for stella look like jigglypuff just got smashed wiz: the winner is stella next time boomstick: next time on death battle battle of speed both cats CHEETARAH https://youtu.be/Q9ksWb4Y3SY VS https://youtu.be/o_LSrc8cYx0 THE CHEETAH! CHEETARAH VS THE CHEETAH! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016